Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins wake up after a hard night of partying. CRACKFIC!


_A/N: This is very fuckin' weird…_

_I love crackfics so fucking much. XD_

Angel slowly opened his soft brown eyes. He blinked once, attempting to blink away the dull ache in his head…it didn't work.

Hangovers were nasty.

As Angel scanned the messy room, bits and pieces of the night he shared with his lover came back to him.

A lap dance.

A wet, fun beer fight.

Marvin Gaye.

Wearing each other's clothing. This lead to dressing Collins up in drag. (He insisted!)

Getting chased around by Collins with ribbons. The kind you use for gift wrapping. The teacher had wanted to use them for bondage.

Angel stifled a giggle. He glanced down at himself, his brain registering that he was dressed in a dark blue sweat shirt and his favorite sparkly (and tight!) blue jeans. He was snuggled into Collins. Both of them had fallen asleep on the couch…in rather awkward positions.

Angel knew he was going to be sore when he finally untangled himself from Collins.

And then, a horrifying thought occurred to him. Slowly, he glanced down at his sweat shirt and jeans again…

_I just slept in my clothes, didn't I??_

Angel wrinkled his perfect little nose.

_Ewww…_

He needed a nice, hot shower in order to wake up…and to rinse the grime away.

Slowly and carefully, Angel got off of Collins and rose to his feet.

The Latino let out a squeak of surprise as his legs gave out from under him, sending him crashing face first into the floor with a loud '_thud'_. This knocked his breath out.

"_Ow_…" He whimpered into the floor, sniffling ever so slightly. The sudden trauma to his already nauseous body made him want to throw up.

_What the hell is wrong with me??! _

And then, Angel grimaced. He realized what was wrong…

That position he fell asleep in must've been more awkward than he thought. Both of his legs had fallen asleep. They were strangely numb before, and now, they seemed to be going through that painfully intense, tingly stage.

It hurt. Bad.

Angel whimpered again, propping himself up on his forearms. He held his breath, his legs aching.

Hearing this mournful sound (and not the loud thud Angel's body made as it hit the floor), Collins stirred awake. It took a few seconds for Collins' eyes to be able to focus…

"Uhhh…whatzzat?? Oh, my God! ANGELCAKE!!!"

Heroically, the professor sprang to his feet….

And promptly came crashing to the floor as well, badly bruising his hip.

"What the FUCK??!" Collins yelped, now feeling his own legs begin that painful, tingly stage.

"I guess we're not as young as we used to be, Thomas." The twenty year old Latino joked.

"Are you okay, Ang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, honey. You?"

"…I think I may have broken some ribs." Collins chuckled. "Falling sideways is a _bitch_."

"Falling on your stomach is no picnic, either." Angel giggled.

Collins propped himself up on an elbow, staring at Angel. He _loved_ the position he was in right now.

"You know, Angelcake…we're _both_ on the floor..."

Angel paused here, rolling his eyes. He craned his neck to glance at his lover.

_As if I haven't noticed…_

"Not even a hangover will stop you, huh?" Angel grinned widely.

"Nope. That's your curse…God made you too damn sexy for your own good." Collins shifted, resting on his stomach now.

Angel laughed at this.

"So, you're saying that God cursed me with a boyfriend with an overactive libido?? Well, I call that a _great_ curse! In fact, I'd call that a _blessing_!"

"So…is that a 'yes'??" Collins perked up, turning his head to look at Angel.

"Actually, I'm feeling kinda icky right now…." Angel shook his head. "Sorry, honey…"

"But you are wearing those _jeans_!! You know, the tight, sparkly ones that drive me _crazy_!" Collins licked his lips. Even as he was saying this, he could feel an erection coming on. His cock was painfully pressing into the floor.

Collins wanted it to press into something softer…like Angel's ass.

"_Everything_ drives you crazy, Thomas-"

Before Angel could say more, Collins reached out with one hand, gripping onto a pant leg of Angel's jeans.

Angel squealed with glee and tried to dig his fingernails into the floor as Collins tugged.

"_Honey_! You're gonna pull my jeans off!" Angel protested, laughing hysterically. He looked back at Collins.

"That's the idea, Ang!" Collins grinned evilly, tugging harder.

Angel tried to gently kick his way loose.

"Baby! Don't ruin these…they're my favorite pair! Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to glue the glitter on??"

Finally, Angel managed to break free of Collins' grasp. His legs still pretty much useless, he began to use his arms, trying desperately to crawl away.

Collins burst into laughter at the sight.

"Hey, Ang…."

"Yes??" Angel was laughing, too. He stopped crawling, settling back down on his stomach.

"You remind me of a squirrel."

"…_Huh_???" The Latino turned to face him, eyes wide and curious.

"This one time," Collins explained. "I must've been around nine, my Dad was driving me home from school and I saw this squirrel. I think its hind legs got run over 'cause it was using its front legs…tryin' to drag itself off the road…."

"Oh, that's _awful_!!" Angel wanted to puke more than ever now. He truly did feel sorry for the poor little rodent in his lover's morbid story. But he couldn't help but laugh. Collins did just compare him to road kill, after all.

"Yup." Collins nodded. "It's what turned me into a vegetarian."

The lovers shared a moment of silence for the animal.

And then Collins sprung a surprise attack on Angel. He rolled across the floor until, finally, he ended up on top of his lover.

"_Hey_…!" Angel squirmed. "No fair!"

Dizzy yet delighted and triumphant, Collins leaned down to kiss him.

Angel pouted, pretending to be mad at Collins. He folded his arms across his chest.

Grinning knowingly, the professor lowered his head to kiss Angel's neck. He let a hand slowly slide its way down Angel's body….

Angel gasped and bucked underneath him in surprise, feeling Collins' fingers gently rubbing him between his legs.

"Honey…" Angel breathed.

"Hmmm??" Collins smirked, feeling Angel harden against his hand.

Angel shivered at his touch, his jeans becoming painfully tight.

"I was gonna take a shower…you know…to get clean. You care to join me??"

Smiling, Collins got up off of his lover and stood up. He extended his hand down to Angel. Grinning, the Latino took it, allowing Collins to pull him to his feet.

_It's about damn time!_

"I'd _love_ to, Angelcake."

The two practically skipped to the bathroom, their hangovers hardly noticeable anymore.

THE END


End file.
